Frustoconical containers comprised of stiff paperboard or the like have been made for many purposes heretofore; however, such structures as are known are manufactured for holding liquid or for filtering or funneling purposes. The structure herein disclosed is for the multiple purpose of serving, on the one hand, as a container for holding liquids or solids such as beverages, ice cream, popcorn, potato chips and the like and, on the other hand, following emptying, for use as a megaphone. This multiple use is especially attractive to concessionaries for the sale of beverages, ice cream, popcorn, potato chips and the like.